Mind your own business!
by DM-Luvah-S
Summary: "I bet you like me taking care of my business", he breathed against her. Shuddering she wasn't able to move, let alone talk. His touch was driving her insane!Story: Malfoy and Hermione meet in the dark halls at night. Draco wants to know what she is doing
1. Part 1

**Chapter One **

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything that has to do with Harry Potter

**Mind your own business- That's exactly what I'm doing, mudblood…!**

**By: DM-Luvah-S**

_D/H—all you need to know ;_

_Hey people. This "story" doesn't really have a point or for-that-matter a plot. It just came to my mind and I figured you might find it quite entertaining to read! It's short so you don't need a lot of time!_

_There'll be about 9 Chaps, divided in 3 Parts_

_!Draco and Hermione!_

**Part One "MidNightMeeting"**

Malfoy and Hermione meet in the dark halls at night. Draco wants to know what she is doing.

They have a rather heated discussion…!

Enjoy ;)

"Mind your own business, ferret!"

"That's exactly what I'm doing, mudblood!"

"Apparently it's not!"

"If I mind it is my business!"

"Then don't!"

"Don't tell me what to do and not to do. Because what I do is nothing of YOUR concern."

"Is it just me or are you nuts?"

"I wouldn't put it that way."

He chuckled.

"Which way then?"

"Obsessed."

"What?"

"What is your question? Didn't I make myself clear?"

"I just couldn't believe I heard right."

"So that means I'm not the only one doubting your sanity."

"That means you are talking completely bullshit!"

"And you aren't?"

"No. I'm not."

"Than how come that we can communicate? With one talking completely bullshit. Huh?"

He quirked one eye brow.

"That's why I figured we are NOT able to communicate!"

"What's the point in talking then?"

"Ask yourself you all-mighty pureblood!"

"Yes, I know I am, but you're supposed to be the smart one, aren't you? That's at least what the teachers think. I wouldn't bet on it though!"

"Whatever"

She sighted.

After a while of silence:

"What did you mean with you're OBSESSED?"

"Do you really want to find out?"

"Would I be asking if I wouldn't?"

"I don't know. Would you?"

"Oh, stop it! "

"What?"

He put on an innocent face.

"This!"

"Am I supposed to understand you slight hints to nothing?"

"You know what I'm talking about!! Stop this changing the subjects and retorting silly things to my questions-thing!"

His face was bright.

"Ohh! This!"

"Yea, this! Stop it already!"

"I already did."

"See? You did it again!"

She bored her finger accusingly into his chest.

It was rather warm and.. well defined with muscles she could feel through his t-shirt.

"Like what you feel?"

He smirked down at her.

"No!"

He still looked at her.

"What on earth makes you think that?"

"Oh, nothing! It's just that you look rather hot with your nipples erected!"

"WHA-?"

[Shit shit shit!

"That's just…"

"Yes?"

Still smirking.

"Stop smirking already!"

"No, I don't think I will! Because I know that thanks to this smirk you find me irresistible sexy."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself!"

"Now YOU're changing the subject. Where were we again? Ah, right, back to your erected nipples!"

He grinned in a little-boyish manor.

She groaned.

"I can't believe I am having this conversation with him!", she mumbled under her breath.

"Then believe your hands that are still touching my chest!"

She quickly pulled them away.

"No need to put them away! I didn't mean you to! Put them there again!", he pouted.

She didn't move.

"Oh come on..", he looked down at her seductively.

"We don't want them to go back to normal, now, do we?", his gaze went to her nipples again.

She suddenly felt tingly all over and in her knickers was beginning to build a pool as she shuddered under his touch.

He had put his hands at her stomach and bent his head down. She could feel him grin against her shirt as he began to blow onto her nipples.

[If it wasn't for the blouse she would—oh god!

His nose was somehow buried between her breasts as he still breathed against her making her knees nearly buckle as they became as weak as butter.

Her eyes were closed as she fought to keep herself together. His hands were supportively wrapped around her belly and the small of her back. They were big enough to completely lock her between those soft palms and long, slim, strong fingers.

"I bet you like me taking care of my business!", he breathed against her.

Shuddering she wasn't able to move, let alone talk. His touch was driving her insane!

As he reached her cleavage his tongue darted out.

"Ooh"

Hermione couldn't help but moan as his moist-wet tongue was gliding down her skin.

"Admit it!", he said, never taking his mouth away.

A kiss with those soft, full lips was placed gently onto her skin. Her eyes fluttered open but immediately closed again as the wet tip of his tongue once again licked at her skin.

"Oh god, Draco", she whimpered.

It didn't feel right to say his last name. Not when he was doing things like that to her!

"Come on", he pushed her "Admit it!"

"What are you doing?", she whispered.

"What do you want me to do?", he said with his lips still touching her.

His fingers were gently massaging her sides as he chuckled.

"Cat got your tongue?"

He tilted his head up and watched her, slightly amused by her facial expression.

He slowly moved up, but not without purposely rubbing himself against her. This wasn't really helping the state Hermione's body was in and she moaned again as their bodies were so smoothly pressed together.

Her heart was beating fast. [Bump! Bump! Bump! He would feel it!

He had to! It was nearly jumping out of her chest.

He suddenly leaned forward and began snogging her.

His tongue was rolling over her mouth and his teeth nibbled softly at her lips as he held her tight. His wet, soft lips were all over hers and as she turned her head they glided to her cheek, to her chin, over to her neck.

"Tongue's still there!" he mumbled.

Still nibbling at her neck he walked her over to the nearest wall where she happily leaned in, his body following hers immediately pressing her into the stone. He was forcing himself up on her and she liked it!

She liked every single thing he was doing to her! Every single touch, lick, bite, kiss, whatever that he did to her made herself float.

She had gotten so weak that the only thing which was holding her up against the wall was his body.

A cold breeze was going through the empty hall but his body was so tightly pressed against her that it seemed she soaked all the warmth out of it.

With one strong arm he pressed her arms high over her head in the wall. She felt completely turned in, in some way, and began squirming.

He just seemed amused by this and began kissing her even more and more passionate. When she didn't quit squirming he leaned his head a bit back, though they bodies were still touching.

"Would you quit squirming?"

"When you let go if my hands, yes, I would!" she retorted.

"But I like it that way" he grinned cockily.

"And I like squirming, why, thank you. I'm glad we talked about it!"

"He likes it too!" he looked at her amused, leaned forward again, so that she could deeply look into his eyes and suddenly he moved his hips against her.

She gasped as she felt his..- well his..- "thing" poking into her.

Her eyes widened a bit and his bored into hers.

[Bump! Bump! Bump!

She would die by a heart attack tonight, she thought.

Now he really had to feel it since his chest was so tightly pressed against hers. He still held his gaze on her.

She struggled a bit, that he quickly let go of her hands, and leaned forward his eyes never leaving hers just until their lips touched and both their eyes closed.

[What the f- is happening

His mouth suddenly wandered to her neck again, nuzzling. He pulled down her blouse at one shoulder and began kissing it. He was about to remove the blouse completely as Hermione suddenly began to feel uncomfortable.

They were alone in the Great Hall which seemed so big if they were only two and she didn't like the feeling.

He noticed her uneasiness and pulled her through the door into a dark corridor he never had put a foot in.

There was still some light, but only enough that he could make her body and face out.

Her blouse was slightly open because he had unbuttoned the few bottoms.

**TBC….**

A/N Whoa, that turned out more romantic than I'd intent it to.. Story has a life of its own.. I'm just its tool

Soooooo, was it fun to read? It really just popped up in my head and if y'all don't like it, it is totally more than okay!

I kinda like those discussion-things between Hermione and Draco where Hermione gets rather annoyed by Malfoy fooling around with her. They both aren't that dumb-headed and it's funny how an unspoken competition between those two starts and in the end takes a surprisingly change.

By the way, this was my first lemon/lime scene ever!

Tell me what you think about it!

**R/R!!**

Pleaseee.. you know it's all to keep an author happy ;)

**Love**


	2. Part 2

**Chapter One II**

DISCLAIMER: I still do not own Harry Potter

**Mind your own business- That's exactly what I'm doing, mudblood…!**

**By: DM-Luvah-S**

…

She is beautiful, he thought.

Her blouse that was slightly open showed some of her cleavage that shone in the moon light from the ceiling of the great hall that lit up the empty corridor a bit.

Her brown curls lay on her shoulders of which one was naked since he had pulled away her blouse there.

His eyes travelled higher until it reached her face. Big brown orbs staring into his. Mouth slightly opened, revealing some teeth.

He leaned into her again.

Kissing her face, her nose, her chin, her eye lids. He kissed his way down on the side of her face, leaving long, sloppy kisses. He travelled over her neck when he noticed that her arms were wined around his neck, her hands loosely hanging over his shoulders, roaming through his hair over his neck from time to time.

Once again he kissed her cleavage and this time reached deeper and deeper. Her whole blouse was unbuttoned so far and she stood there in her bra, his face on her belly.

When he gently nibbled at her panty that showed because he had pulled down her skirt a bit she gasped.

He chuckled a bit and one of his big hands that had lain on her knee, travelled up her thigh, brushing her soft skin, slowly moving upwards and then onto her inner thigh.

She gasped again and pulled him up, hands once again wound around his neck.

She caught him in a passionate kiss, messing up his hair which he so loved to keep perfect.

That's what I call snogging, he thought and grinned to himself.

It didn't go unnoticed by her and wanted to catch him by surprise so she moved them around, so that he was against the wall, jumped him up and put her legs around him tight.

She got what she wanted. He gasped by surprise and she began wiggling her hips against him making him moan. As she became very enthusiastically he groaned and walked her to the wall again, slamming her into it while she nibbled his ear lobe.

He was so very hard!

She leaned back a bit and tried unfastening his belt.

"Not here.." he muttered and began walking away with her.

Since he had no clue where he was going (her body blocked his view, not that he minded) he just walked along the wall, hands searching for a door.

When he found a door that was unlocked he pushed it open and slammed it close with his leg again, while he actually found it very hard to find his balance because her soft lips all over his face were driving him insane.

He kissed back and her small fingers were trying to unbutton his shirt. She fumbled too hastily and her fingers were shaking. She leaned back into his hands a bit and looked down so that her hair was falling down her face. It was useless! She let out a frustrated and defeated groan at which he smirked.

Yes, Draco Malfoy had his smirk back!

He put his hands into her hair and pushed it back, making her look up.

"Now, now, you gotta hold yourself on your own for a while, you think you can do that?" he said and let go of her.

Her legs tightened and she held onto his shoulders for support.

He began unbuttoning his shirt. Button after button.

He looked up and noticed that she bit her bottom lip her eyes following his fingers every move with knitted eye brows.

That's gonna be fun, he thought to himself.

More slowly he released the next button. He knew she was ogling his chest and he enjoyed every second of it.

When he had reached the last few buttons he felt her finger upon his chest.

She stroked it carefully, tracing small circles on his skin before gliding it under the white fabric.

He shuddered under the pleasure and she giggled, moving their bodies, exciting him even more.

He hurried to unbutton the last button and her small hands roamed over his lower abdomen, grabbing around it. Finally she pulled of his shirt and threw it down behind him when he pulled down her blouse as well.

He already began to unstrap (I know it's not a word.. I mean, is it? My word-program says not, but it could be colloquial - anyway, sorry for interrupting, I know it sucks xD) her and unclasp her bra from behind.

**TBC….**

A/N Yes, I know it's pretty short. I'm sorry it sucks, but otherwise it won't work with my idea of having Three parts with each three chaps.

Anyway, 

**!Tell Me What You Think!******

**DM-Luvah-S**

PS: If you write DH stories on your own you're free to recommend them to me. I will be happy to read em ;)

**SPECIAL ****★****BIG THANX****★ ****to:**

**Draco's Princess 92, xlalaOve, Kali Sohma777, animechic9078, HP star and kiwiski girl**

**THANK YOU, YOU WERE MY FIRST REVIEWERS!!**


	3. Part 3

**//Hey guys! I reposted this chap with some slight changes…**

**I really felt bad with some things.. but I am overly happy that most of you liked it still!**

**Chapter One III**

DISCLAIMER: I think you should know by now, but I'll tell you again: I am not J.K. Rowling and since SHE owns Harry P. I certainly do not!

**Mind your own business- That's exactly what I'm doing, mudblood…!**

**By: DM-Luvah-S**

_Hey everybody!_

_Here it goes.. here it goes… My first SERIOUS –well- sex-scene's coming up!_

_//blushing//excited//nervous//hiding under desk//biting fingernails//sweating yucky, I know //_

_I especially appreciate it if you review for this chap… P_

**SPECIAL ****★****BIG THANX****★ ****to:**

**PrettyBookworm, kiwiskigirl (once again big hug), cRaZyAJ, MoonlitSummerEvening, Draco's Princess 92, Kali Sohma777 (again kiss), DracosxonexandxonlyxLioness (haha.. though I am also his Lioness ), DaOnleeSam and babiijorx0**

The bra slid down her body and he tried his best not to ogle _her _chest. He took her supple breasts into his hands and fondled them. She put her head slowly back in pleasure and he nipped at her neck before pulling her back again so that their chests were touching.

He reached down at her from behind and pulled her panties aside earning some surprised gasps from her when he felt her up.

Her hands went down his back, pulling down his pants when he began kissing her face again.

She moaned and jerked slightly when he bit her lip.

"D-Draco" she whispered, eyes closed.

He pulled away and looked into her eyes, that she had opened again, his fore head leaning down on hers and their noses nearly touching.

He leaned forward and sweetly tugged at her lips, wetting them.

"Ready?" he asked. When she nodded her head he pushed forward, sliding into her.

A rush of pleasure went through Hermione immediately and her legs tightened around his waist.

He pushed into her a second time.

Her eyes flew open and shut again as he continued pounding into her, sandwiching her between him and the wall.

"Oh my god, Draco!" she gasped as he speed up and a sensation began to build up in her and went through her whole body.

Their moans became louder and Malfoy took her hands above her head, pinning them onto the wall while whispering things into her ear that Hermione's senses weren't able to understand but still, it had a calming affect.

The tingling sensation had reached her toes by now and she was about to groan louder when she was silenced by his mouth on hers that made muffled noises come out of her mouth.

His fingers intertwined with hers and she bit down his lip as she climaxed.

She was shaking and weak as he once again pushed into her and cum himself, leaning onto her shoulder, kissing it softly.

Their fingers were still intertwined and his head leaned against hers, she still legs tight around him, leaning onto the wall.

He took his head away from her and one hand loosened from her grip.

One of his long, slim fingers reached to her face and traced the outline of her bottom lip.

She looked at him and became suddenly very nervous.

She felt his breath on her face.

She felt his body pressed onto hers.

She felt him, being inside her.

She panicked.

She began struggling and wiggling, trying to push him away.

He cocked one eye brow, seeming unaffected.

He was much stronger than her and had no difficulties in keeping her against the wall.

Amused he watched when she struggled, his gaze went down her chin, her throat and deeper.

When she felt his stare she immediately tried to put her hand that was pinned against the stone, down again.

But he didn't let her.

His face went down and he began kissing her collar bone.

"Sto- Stop.. Stop it!" she managed to choke out.

He just shook his head, continuing kissing his way down, his warm breath relaxing her.

She began to melt, but tensed again when she heard a noise.

She finally managed to shove his head away.

He looked up, somewhat offended, like a little boy that didn't get his favourite toy.

"Let me down!" she said, panicking since he made no sign to let her go.

"Say please" he smiled cockily.

"No"

"Sorry, I think I misunderstood, I thought I heard you say "no"!" he seemed to find it very amusing.

"That's because I said "no", smart aleck!" she retorted.

"Than you have to stay here all night.. not that I mind" he said and leaned closer.

"Let-me-down!!" she demanded, angry at him for playing with her.

"Once-a-gain! Say please!" he leaned forward some more and gazed at her with his grey eyes that made her dizzy.

"You do what I tell you immediately!" she got her normal demanding-voice back.

"Sorry, but _I_ am the one that holds _you _against the wall! Figurally you could say I'm on top. We could try it some other time, literally, though!" he wiggled his brows suggestively.

She kept her mouse close when he looked at her expectantly.

"By the way" he added when she didn't answer. "You're the one topless" he said and licked his lips.

"You are too!"

"But I'm not a girl!.. Topless Mione.. Topless Mione.." he began chanting quietly, but loud enough for her to get annoyed to hell.

"Stop it!"

He suddenly put his hands on her ass.

Hermione was too stunned to speak and just gaped at him.

"Huuh?" he said, pushing against her, letting her feel him inside.

Her eyes closed as she suppressed a moan.

"Do you like being topless against me? Tell me Mione" he said and began to make slow circles on her cheek buttons.

She still didn't answer. Not trusting her voice.

"You know.." he softly said. "I like it _very _much, I can tell!" he whispered into her ear.

_How the fucking hell am I gonna get outta here?_, Hermione thought.

_He was having her at the wall for.. what?- an hour?!_

"_You_ know, I could care less what you like and what you do not like!" she said.

"I can tell" he answered, though she had the feeling that he didn't even listen to her.

His head was nuzzling in her neck, near her ear.

Suddenly something cracked.

Hermione jumped up the wall in surprise and Malfoy even helped with that because he had immediately pushed her up the wall.

"Get away from me!" she said and pushed him again.

_Here we go again_

But this time he went back a bit so she could get back to her feet, though she had some difficulties because he was pretty tall and she was weak in her legs.

Despite her "not-really-wanting to do it" she held onto him at what he grinned, though she didn't see it since she was too busy to look around.

Hermione turned around but didn't see anything. When she turned back Malfoy was nearly dressed, standing there, buttoning his shirt.

Looking down at herself she noticed she was still topless, her skirt kinda uplifted.

She quickly glanced around, finding her shirt in a corner.

Her bra wasn't found to be anywhere.

When she had put on her blouse she noticed that Draco was gone.

Sighting she made her way to the door, still stumbly (- haha, nice word again.. I think I made it up myself since my computer once again says it doesn't exist.. I think you get the point!) on her legs.

_What the fuck just happened_

She asked herself when she excited the door.

She went down the corridor, following the slight light of the Great Halls Ceiling.

Some steps before she was actually in it she was pulled aside.

Darkness again.

"Hey" someone said and kissed her on the lips.

"Let me go! Let me go!" she shrieked, trying to get away.

"Hey, hey! I won't hurt you… much! So don't panic" someone said behind her ear.

"Haven't you got enough??" she screamed.

"No, and I don't believe you do not too! I decided to keep you tonight, you know, I think we would find ways to have fun together. Maybe I'll make you my slave!" she could feel him grin at her neck.

"And that's no reason to panic?" she said, finally struggling free for the thousands of time this night.

She managed to shut the door of what seemed to be a broom case into his face and for ran her life.

TBC..

Cliffy ;).. hehe, isn't it? I always see that people write that.. I'm not exactly sure if it _is _a cliffy, but maybe you could turn a blind eye ;)

_That was just so much _Here we go again!

_I found it quite entertaining to write .. haha_

A/N So how you doing?

Thinking that was the worst thing you've ever read?

Actually liking it?

Feeling that it could have been better but also worse…?

Putting it to favors? ( alright, I'll come down from the ceiling )

Whatever it is that you think yo NEED to tell me…

Too detailed??

Could've been more detailed?

I know, I know, Malfoy was pretty "nice" (- haha) this three chaps, but, well, you know, this story has three parts (9 chaps) and his behaviour will change.. Just look out for the next chap!

Oh, I know too that he was pretty.. how do you call it[verspielt –oh gosh- playful (?)… But I like him that way.. he won't be like that all the time, but you will see him like that in the future again

**So, anyways, luv**** y guys**


End file.
